Incoming Call
by undapperthought
Summary: Blaine is home alone working on a homework assignment when he gets a Skype call from Kurt. Kurt takes charge and they try something new. Warnings for watersports - desperation and wetting, skype sex, masturbation, slight D/s, and a little bit of orgasm denial.


Blaine leaned back in his chair, yawning as he rubbed his computer-strained eyes. He'd lost track of time typing his assignment for history class. It was Friday night, and darkness had crept into his room without him noticing. He stood up from his chair long enough to stretch and flip a switch on the wall, lighting up his bedroom. He sat back down and went back to work.

His parents were on a romantic week-long retreat upstate, and he was home alone, enjoying the quiet solitude. He'd passed on more than one party invite tonight, choosing instead to get his homework out of the way rather than have it nagging in the back of his mind all weekend.

His eyes flickered down to the clock in the corner of the screen. He hadn't realized it was getting so late; he was tired and more than ready to be done. He needed to pee, but he was almost finished and didn't want to stop just for that. He started typing a bit faster and was looking forward to falling into bed as soon as he'd saved it all to his flash drive.

A few minutes later, his concentration was derailed by the sound an incoming Skype call from his boyfriend. He didn't hesitate to click the green answer button and Kurt's face filled the screen.

"Hey, Beautiful." Kurt smiled.

Blaine adjusted the screen to angle the camera a bit better. "Hey, Beautiful, yourself. What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kurt sighed. The image on screen wobbled a bit as Kurt tried to get more comfortable on his bed while he balanced his computer in his lap. "And you're one to talk. It's the weekend. Nothing fun happening tonight?"

"I'm sure there is somewhere, but I'd rather be home." Blaine shook his head. "The parents took off, so the house is all mine for once. I'm rather enjoying it. Plus, I have a major assignment for history I've been working on."

"I should let you get back to that," Kurt smirked. "I don't want to be the reason you fail a class and don't graduate."

"I really don't think one paper is going to cause me to fail a class." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's almost done. I have plenty of time to finish it later. I'd rather be with you."

"I'd rather you be with me, too." Kurt laughed. "So have I missed anything good in Glee club lately?"

"No, not really." Blaine said, tapping his foot nervously across the hardwood floor. His bladder was starting to ache, but he didn't want to end the call or make Kurt wait. "Mr. Shue tried to rap today, so that's something."

"It's awful, isn't it? I don't get why he keeps doing it."

"I don't either." Blaine said. "So how's the weather up there? It's been nothing but snow here. Please tell me you've had better luck."

"We had some sun earlier today, but it lasted all of about ten minutes or so. It's still really cold and..." Kurt trailed off quietly and looked at Blaine more intensely. "Wow, you're way more jittery than usual tonight. You alright?"

Blaine instantly stilled his movement and sat up a bit straighter. "No, I'm fine. Just wishing you were actually here, is all."

"I wish I was there with you, too. Rachel's been acting like a total diva lately. It's making everyone crazy. Thankfully, she's not home."

"What about Santana?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. At her girlfriend's place. You aren't the only getting a night away from other people."

They talked a bit more about the everyday trivial things – weather, work, school. Rachel. Blaine's bladder was becoming more of an issue, and he unconsciously began to squirm again.

It didn't take long for Kurt to notice. "Okay. What's really going on? You're never this twitchy. Too much caffeine today or something?" He was becoming concerned.

"Huh? Sorry. No, I actually need to use the bathroom." Blaine admitted. "I was about to head in that direction when you called. If you don't mind waiting, I'll only be gone a minute." Blaine moved to stand but Kurt stopped him.

"No," He ordered, his voice going lower. "Sit down."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. This wasn't the first time Kurt had given him a direct order. He liked when Kurt became dominant and in charge, but he'd never stopped Blaine from attending to his basic needs before. He was curious to know where this was going, so he played along.

"You heard me the first time." Blaine could see Kurt holding himself a little straighter. "Down."

"Yes, Sir." Blaine settled himself back into the chair, his legs tight together. He wasn't sure what Kurt was up to, but it wasn't his place to figure out. Besides, if it was too much, all he had to do was say so. It wouldn't be the first time one of them had to use their safe-word to make things stop.

"Tip the camera back a bit. I want to see all of you." Kurt instructed.

Blaine adjusted the laptop on the desk and moved his chair back a few inches. He managed to get his face to his thighs in frame. The move cast more light on Blaine's body, and the camera was better able to pick up the light gray of the flannel shorts and plain white t-shirt he was wearing for pajamas.

"Kurt, I really don't know how long I can hold it for." He wanted nothing more than to reach down between his legs and grab himself, but he resisted. "I'd have already gone if you hadn't called."

"You'll hold it for as long as I want you to, because you're a good boy." Blaine could see Kurt's shoulder move as he started to touch himself over his clothes. "You are a good boy, aren't you, Blaine?"

"Yes, Sir." He answered, crossing his legs tightly and shifting his hips a bit, trying to find a position that would help ease the throbbing pressure in his bladder.

"That's what I thought. So," Kurt said, changing the subject, "have you given anymore thought to how you're going to tell your parents you're moving to New York after graduation?"

"No. I have no idea what I'm going to say to them. They seem aggravated enough that we're engaged. Dad keeps saying I'm too young, and Mom just keeps telling everyone that she's too young to be someone's mother-in-law." Blaine couldn't help his hand going to his crotch to hold himself tightly for a few seconds as a wave of urgency came over him.

Kurt noticed the move. "Hands off."

Blaine hesitated only a second before giving himself one almost painfully hard squeeze and letting go.

"Does Cooper know yet?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. He knows. Didn't I tell you? I talked to him last week. He spent an hour trying to convince me we should visit him for our honeymoon." Blaine knew Kurt was already aware of Cooper's offer to stay with him. It was one of the first things he and Kurt had talked about that night. Maybe the orgasm after had wiped his memory clear. That, or Kurt was stalling. Blaine's knee began to slightly bounce as he spoke.

"Sit still." Kurt ordered. Blaine's knee instantly stopped moving. "Good boy."

Blaine loved when Kurt called him that. He could feel his cock stir a bit, wanting to get hard, but the need to pee overpowered it. "I have a few ideas for places we could go, and none of them involve my brother."

"Thank god," Kurt laughed, "the last thing we need is him barging into our hotel room while you're naked and tied to the headboard with me riding you. I don't want him trying to direct. Or worse, join in."

"Why would you ruin such a wonderful thought by throwing Cooper in the mix?" Blaine leaned back with a groan. "That's probably all I'll be able to think about next time we do that now!"

"I'm sure I have ways of distracting you." Kurt pushed the waistband of his pants down as a tease, revealing a trimmed patch of hair and the barest hint of his now fully hard cock.

"I think that might work." Blaine's hand flew back to grip his cock as he felt the faintest leak drip from the head. "I could use some of that distraction now. May I please go use the bathroom now? It's starting to leak, Kurt."

"No." Kurt lowered his pants completely, tucking the waistband under his balls as he started to slowly jerk himself off. "And put your hands behind your back."

"If I do that, I won't be able to hold it. I really need to go."

"Be a good boy, Blaine. Let go, and put your hands behind your back." Kurt's hand on himself moved faster.

"Yes, Sir." Blaine took a deep breath and moved his hands, leaning on them against the back of his chair as he felt his cock let out a few more drops of urine into the fabric of his briefs.

Neither boy spoke for several minutes. Blaine watched the steady movement of Kurt's hand on his cock as he squeezed his thighs together, struggling to maintain control.

Kurt stopped only long enough to reach into the nightstand next to the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. Blaine watched as he slicked his hand and went back to stroking himself.

Blaine's knee began to bounce once again as he crossed his legs tighter, doing everything possible, without use of his hands, to keep control. It worked until Kurt told him to be still again.

He stopped moving as best he could, but his body trembled with the effort of holding back the flood. He whimpered as he felt an uncontrollable spurt leave his body, enough to soak through his underwear and leave a quarter-sized dark spot on the front of his shorts.

Kurt's eyes went wide at the sight, and his hand began to pump his cock more intently.

"Kurt, please." He was breathing hard and his muscles were sore, threatening to give out on him. "I can't hold it. May I please go to the bathroom now?" He wasn't sure he'd be able to stand up to get there without completely making a fool of himself, but he asked anyway.

"No." Kurt panted, working himself closer to an orgasm, his eyes glued to the wet stain on Blaine's shorts. "Stay here."

Blaine's fingers clenched and unclenched behind his back. He felt another wave of desperation go through him as his cock twitched, releasing a longer, stronger, stream into his clothes. The spot on his shorts grew, and he could feel the wetness beginning to trickle down under his ass. He struggled to get himself back under control.

He could tell Kurt was getting close. His hand was now a blur on himself, and the sounds of his moans and the squelching of the lubricant on his skin came through the speakers loud and clear. "You are being a very good boy," he huffed, "holding it all for me like that."

Blaine whimpered as yet another small stream escaped him. He managed to stop it for only a second or two, before his bladder gave up completely. He sighed with relief as he closed his eyes and soaked himself, feeling a warm puddle form underneath him before it began to splash down over his bare feet to the floor. It felt so good to just relax and let go, his whole body sagged with the feeling of release.

He heard a loud gasp then a groan from his computer. He opened his eyes just in time to see Kurt painting his stomach with streaks of pearly white come. Blaine felt himself getting hard as the last few dribbles of piss drained into his clothes.

By the time Kurt was fully back to his senses, Blaine was rock hard. He could clearly see the soaked fabric clinging to his cock.

"You've been a very, very good boy for me. Would you like to come tonight?" Kurt asked, wiping away the last traces of stickiness from his own skin with a wet wipe.

"Yes, please." Blaine's face burned red.

"Touch yourself. Over your clothes." Kurt guided him. "Go slow."

Blaine did. He hadn't expected his cock to be so sensitive, and the slightest touch seemed magnified tenfold. It didn't take long before he was biting back whimpers.

"I want to hear you. You're still home alone, no one is going to hear you but me," Kurt reassured him, "so don't hold back. You can go a little faster, but stop if you get close. Don't come yet."

Blaine squeezed the wet fabric around his cock, rubbing it carefully over the head, the friction maddening. He trailed back down his shaft, twisting as he went, until the building tension in his balls threatened to burst and he had to stop himself to keep from disobeying Kurt.

"I'm close," he breathed.

Kurt let him catch his breath for a moment. "That's good you told me. Do it again, but don't come yet."

Blaine began to rub himself with the pissed flannel of his pants once more. He planted his open palm against his cock and fucked up against it, the pressure squeezing out a few drops of wetness through his fingers. He stopped, much sooner than last time, with a loud groan.

Once again, Kurt let him calm down. He could tell Blaine was becoming overwhelmed. "Go again. This time, you may come whenever you feel like it, okay?"

Blaine pressed his palm flat against his cock and humped, once, twice, before adding to the mess on the third push with a scream.

Kurt watched as he slumped back against his chair. Blaine was an absolute wreck, and when he came down from his orgasm, appeared totally drained.

"Wow." Blaine said, looking down at himself in disbelief.

"Yeah. That's putting it mildly." Kurt agreed. "Are you okay? I know we've talked about doing stuff like this in the past, but we haven't...was this okay?"

"So very, very okay. Just, let's not do this so late at night next time? I'm exhausted." Blaine chuckled. "And wet. Very, very...wet."

"I agree. I should let you go get cleaned up. I love you so much, don't forget that, alright?" Kurt looked directly at him. "I'll call you tomorrow after work so we can talk some more."

Blaine smiled. "Can't wait." He blew a kiss to the camera and they said goodnight to each other.

Blaine would've liked nothing more than to just go to sleep, but he couldn't leave the mess. He double checked that he'd saved his work from earlier, closed his laptop, and stood up to go look for some towels and a mop with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
